<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Horde Lord and the Princess by 1800CRYBABY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790442">The Horde Lord and the Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800CRYBABY/pseuds/1800CRYBABY'>1800CRYBABY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800CRYBABY/pseuds/1800CRYBABY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rebellion has finally managed to defeat Horde Prime and take down the Horde once and for all. Hordak was given a second chance by the Princesses, and now lives with Entrapta in her kingdom of Dryl. Now that they are together again, they can learn more about each other....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Song on the Radio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're listening to Etheria's best radio station, Magic 93.3 FM! Up next: one of pop music's best bops ever!" The radio jammed out as it switched tracks and started to pump out a familiar song. Hordak looked up from his work and turned to look at Entrapta, who was so preoccupied with her work, that she wasn't paying attention to the radio's loud tunes.</p>
<p>   "Hey... they have your favorite song playing right now.." Hordak spoke out, as Entrapta lifted her mask and looked at Hordak. She smiled at him.</p>
<p>   "Oh.... They do!" Entrapta smiled even more. She loved this song a lot, and Hordak knew that. He stared at her. Her eyes sparkled like stars whenever she was happy. She look adorable whenever she was happy like that. Well, she always looked beautiful. Hordak smiled and, feeling his cheeks get warm, he turned back to work.</p>
<p>   Entrapta had begun to set wires together when the song's beat dropped. Entrapta always loved this part of her favorite song. So, she started to sing along to it. "Oh, baby... I'll let you on it.. Do do do" Entrapta wasn't really great at singing but it was fun to sing out loud. Hordak looked up, looking at Entrapta with a smile on his face. He chuckled.</p>
<p>   "A little bit dangerous... " He started to sing along. Entrapta looked up with a surprised look. "You're singing..!" Entrapta giggled and looked up for a moment. She had that beautiful sparkle in her eyes. Hordak's ears lowered. He quickly turned away, trying to hide his warm, blushing face. Entrapta giggled, and turned back to her work, still singing along.</p>
<p>   "But baby that's how I want it-"</p>
<p>   "A little less conversation and a little more touch my body-" Hordak turned red, turning away quickly.</p>
<p>   "Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you..." Entrapta looked up at Hordak, smiling. "You sing nice, lab partner." Hordak smiled at her.</p>
<p>   "Thank you.." God, he was bad at this. He still wasn't used to receiving many compliments. He never had before, anyway. But then, Entrapta came along, and compliments suddenly came his way. He was grateful for that.</p>
<p>   The two continued to work on the portal together, while humming or singing parts of the song together. After a while, the song ended and the radio continued on, song after song. The day continued on, but he continued to hum Entrapta's song to himself. He had the song stuck in his head. He shook his head and looked up from his work. Entrapta was getting tired from screwing bolts and wires all day. It was getting late, after all.</p>
<p>   "Entrapta, I think that's enough for today.." He slowly walked over to where Entrapta was, screwing bolts into the lever for the portal. "You should really be heading to bed." Entrapta shook her head, and kept screwing bolts. Hordak sighed, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She suddenly stopped, and lifted up her mask to look at him. Her magenta eyes shined in the light.</p>
<p>   "Well, maybe I should be getting some rest.." She giggled. She stood up and began gathering her tools. Hordak helped her.</p>
<p>   "Well... I'll see you tomorrow." Entrapta smiled at Hordak. Hordak's ears lowered as he waved at her from the door. Emily came rolling over and Entrapta hopped on, and went out of the sanctum. As the doors closed behind her, Hordak stood there, thinking of that special song. "She really did like that song a lot-"</p>
<p>   "CAUSE I'M SO INTO YOU, INTO YOU, INTO YOU" Hordak turned around. Imp had blasted it out, and seeing Hordak blush, he snickered and ran away quickly, before he could grab him.</p>
<p>   Hordak sighed, and gathered up his tools. He hummed to himself.</p>
<p>   "Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you... "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entrapta entered her room and dropped down her tools on the table next to her. She was really tired at this point, so she quickly dressed into her pajamas, and brushed her teeth. Once she was done, she just jumped back under the covers, and drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>   She opened up her eyes. She was in a dream now. She was in her childhood room back at Dryl. She gazed at all her childhood toys and collections. They were all so nostalgic, and brought back many wholesome memories from back then. "I still remember this.." she mumbled to herself. She turned around and watched her younger self play with her toys. Suddenly, a knock on the door.</p>
<p>"Who is it?" Younger Entrapta's delicate voice rung out, as she leapt up and walked over to the large door. "Entrapta, honey, it's me.." Entrapta opened up the door. There in the light, Entrapta could make out the figure of a tall woman, with curly, fuchsia hair. She stepped inside and Entrapta's heart dropped. It was her Aunt Marie. The last time she saw her was when... oh no.</p>
<p>Entrapta looked around frantically for a calendar, anywhere! She finally saw one at the far end of the room. She ran for it and ripped it off the wall. April 12th. Oh no, no, no. Not that night, please not that night..</p>
<p>"Oh Entrapta, sweetie.. I'm so sorry, but you have to come with me, baby dear.." Entrapta turned around. She saw her aunt give younger her the necklace her mother had. "Why? What's going on? Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Younger Entrapta was starting to get nervous, and Entrapta watched it all from the other side of the room. She watched as tears dripped down her aunt's face, and, wiping them away, quickly stood up and took younger Entrapta with her. The door slammed shut, leaving Entrapta alone again.</p>
<p>   One tear. Then another. And many more started to drip down Entrapta's face as she broke down in her dark and gloomy childhood room.</p>
<p>                            ▀▄▀▄▀▄▀</p>
<p>   Entrapta jolted awake, gasping for air. Her face was wet from tears, her arms trembling. "I can't take these dreams anymore. I just can't!" Entrapta threw her pillow across the room in a fit of frustration and grief. She looked up, and quickly got out of bed, walking towards her door.</p>
<p>"I wonder if Hordak's awake. Maybe he knows what to do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Midnight Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED - A SMALL WARNING FOR YOU IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO CURSE WORDS. A CURSE WORD IS MENTIONED TWICE, SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT IF YOU GET OFFENDED OVER THEM. Other than that, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entrapta walked down the long, dark corridors into Hordak's sanctum, only to not find him there. She sighed. "He's probably asleep... I should probably just go back to sleep." But something held her back. She needed to talk to Hordak. He was the only one she could really vent to about her dreams (or nightmares, in this case.) She turned back and headed for Hordak's room.</p>
<p>   Hordak had already gone to sleep after Entrapta had left the sanctum, so he was fast asleep. Imp laid right beside him, cuddled up and fast asleep. Entrapta reached his room, and was about to knock when she stopped. "What am I doing? What if Hordak gets mad at me or something.." Entrapta hesitated, but decided to knock anyway. She knocked.</p>
<p>   "Hordak?" No answer. She opened his door. He laid in bed, sleeping peacefully. Entrapta sighed a sigh of relief, and looked at Hordak. He was facing her way, his hair a mess. Entrapta stared and smiled for a while. She snapped out of it when she heard a whispered shriek. She looked up. Imp was looking back at her. Entrapta walked over, picked Imp up, and rocked him in her arms. "Shhh.. I just came to talk to Hordak, it's ok, go to sleep..." Imp was tense at first, but quickly relaxed as Entrapta hummed a small lullaby to him, and placed him down on the other side of the bed. </p>
<p>   "...Entrapta?" She froze. "Oh no, I've been caught!" She turned around and saw that Hordak had woken up to her humming. "Um, what are you doing in my room.." Hordak suddenly regretted saying that, turning away. It came out too harshly and annoyed. He doesn't want to upset Entrapta. Entrapta sighed and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry for disturbing you while you were sleeping, but... I had a nightmare.." Entrapta felt timid all of a sudden. "What is this new feeling?" she thought to herself. "I need to look more into it another time.." </p>
<p>   "You did? Oh.. I'm sorry.. do you want to talk about it?" Entrapta looked up. Hordak was leaning besides her, looking down to her hands. "I heard that people get physical to help cheer up others, so I want to make you happy.." Entrapta didn't even have time to react, because as soon as she knew it, Hordak had her embraced in a sweet hug. She let out a small sigh. She let herself relax in his embrace and started to tell him about her dream. "I keep dreaming about this certain night from my childhood... the night when.." Entrapta tensed up, and Hordak looked down at her. "It's ok, you can tell me." Entrapta looked up, and smiled a small smile. "The night my parents died." She tensed up, and looked down in grief. Hordak's ears lowered at what she just said. "Oh.. I'm so sorry.." He hugged her tighter, and she relaxed in his embrace again. She soon looked up.</p>
<p>   "It's ok.. it happened many years ago anyway.." Hordak looked at her with a confused look. "What exactly happened that night?" he asked, as he gave Entrapta a reassuring hug. "Well, there was an accident while they were out in the mountain side, and well..." Entrapta felt a lump in her throat. "Well, they were gone, and I had to obtain royal duties at only 7 years because of that." Hordak held her close as she spoke, and she soon embraced him too. They hugged for a while, in silence. Finally, Entrapta looked up, teary eyed. "I'm so sorry if I just wasted your time.. I have the most fucked up backstory.." she sniffed and looked away from him. But Hordak just chuckled and embraced her even more. "Not as fucked up as mine." Entrapta chuckled. She felt something she had never felt before with Hordak. He felt strong, protective, and he felt warm against her body. She wanted to embrace him forever and never let go. But she soon felt sleepy again. And Hordak noticed.</p>
<p>   "You're getting tired.." he exclaimed, and stopped embracing her. He looked down at her tired, cute face, and smirked a little. "If you want to, you could sleep with me for tonight.." Entrapta looked up, surprised. "Wait, really?" Her eyes sparkled so much with happiness, that it made Hordak blush a little, slowly creeping over his face. "Well, yea! I mean.. If you don't want to, then that's fine, whatever you want to do." Entrapta smiled. "Yea, I'll stay." She jumped over to the other side of the bed and laid down next to the pillows. Hordak looked over and smiled. He slowly laid down next to her and looked over at her. With her hair down and all over the pillows, she looked like a goddess. Hordak looked away as his ears relaxed and lowered as he thought of Entrapta as a goddess. Entrapta yawned and turned to him. "Goodnight, Hordak!" She smiled cutely and locked eyes with the clone.</p>
<p>   "Goodnight, Entrapta." Hordak smiled and watched Entrapta slowly drift off, and once she was fast asleep, fell asleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hordak's Weird Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED - SMUT CONTENT. Enjoy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hordak woke up with a gasp. He was grabbing on to the blankets, his heart racing. He looked over at Entrapta. She laid fast asleep next to him, huddled in his blankets. He smiled and got up to use the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and refreshed himself up with water from the sink. "Lord, what was I dreaming.." he thought to himself, as he looked at his reflection.</p><p>   He was dreaming about working in the sanctum at Entrapta's lab again. He was just minding his own business, working steadily on a new project. Suddenly, Entrapta came over and asked him for a screwdriver.</p><p>   "Oh, sure, Entrapta." He brought the toolbox over and gave her the screwdriver.</p><p>   "Oh, thank you Hordak!" She went back to work. A few minutes later, though, a wire short-circuited, which caused Entrapta to moan in pain. Hordak's ears lowered a little after hearing Entrapta moan. Her moans sounded so delicate. They sounded full of pleasure, and Hordak secretly enjoyed her moans. Blush rapidly creeped over his face as he tried to look away and concentrate on work. But he felt a hand grab his.</p><p>   "Hordak, do you have a band aid, by any chance?" Entrapta winced passionately, which caused Hordak to blush even more. "Uh, I think I do.." Just as Hordak turned to look for a band aid, he felt Entrapta's body against his, holding on tightly. He turned to her, surprised.</p><p>   "Entrapta? What are you doing-" he suddenly felt her arms wrap around his neck and her lips touch his. His eyes widened as he realized that Entrapta was kissing him. He tried to turn away from her kisses, but something about them became... arousing. His eyes slowly closed as he enjoyed Entrapta's warm lips against his, and soon, before he knew it, they started to make out. In their sanctum, of all places! Hordak felt drawn to her, and held her tightly as she stopped kissing him and whispered in his ear, "You want me, don't you?" She chuckled and started to lick the tips of his ears passionately. He tried to withstand his moans, but she keep arousing him, and he wanted her so badly... she stopped and looked at his bright, ruby eyes. "Let's go take this somewhere else.." She winked at him, blush spreading over his face like a wildfire. She lead him to her room, her bed...</p><p>   Hordak sat down, along with Entrapta, and was about to get closer when he pulled back.</p><p>   "What am I doing?" he thought. "I can't make out with Entrapta.. I want her, but..." His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a passionate kiss on his lips, followed by another, and another. He slowly laid down on the bed, Entrapta taking full control. They made out for a while, before Entrapta suddenly stopped, and got on him. Hordak's ears lowered. For once in his life, he felt dominated, he felt overpowered. And he loved that feeling..</p><p>   Before he knew it, Hordak's shirt was off, and Entrapta's shirt was starting to reveal more. Hordak's lips moved on Entrapta's neck. He made her moan in pleasure, and he loved it when she moaned. Entrapta suddenly stopped moaning and looked Hordak dead in the eyes.</p><p>   "I think it's your turn now..." She started to unzip his pants, and Hordak's heartbeat started to accelerate.</p><p>   "Um, Entrapta, I don't know.." But Hordak was shushed with a fiery kiss, and as he fought to try and regain control...</p><p>   He woke up. Hordak shook his head and looked at the mirror. "It was just a dream. It's not going to happen in real life." He headed back to bed and laid near Entrapta again.</p><p>   "At least...possibly not." He looked at Entrapta, fast asleep. He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep..</p><p>   "I wonder how it would go like if it actually happened."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Time When Reality Didn't Feel Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hordak woke up to his usual start of Entrapta's tools starting up in the sanctum. With a sigh, he sat up and began putting his armor back on. Soon, he was back in the sanctum with Entrapta, building and chatting away. </p><p>   "Hey, Hordak.." Entrapta suddenly turned over and looked at Hordak's red, ruby eyes.</p><p>   "Yes, Entrapta?" Hordak smiled.</p><p>   "Well.. um, I was just wondering..." Entrapta twirled her hair in her fingers, clearly getting nervous. "Um, do you wanna watch a movie with me tonight.. like I understand if you're gonna be busy with the project or you just don't want to, that's fine, like I can just watch the movie myself or just help you out with something or whatever-"</p><p>   "No, it's fine. I'll watch it with you." Hordak gave her a reassuring smile, as he found it adorable when she rambled on. She looked up and smiled.</p><p>   "Ok then! Well I gotta go do something real quick, I'll be back!" Entrapta ran off  humming to herself.</p><p>Hordak sat in disbelief for a moment, before smiling to himself. He was going to watch a movie with Entrapta later tonight! Maybe he could hug her again, or maybe even...</p><p>...kiss her? Maybe, but not tonight. Maybe when the time was right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝓗𝓮𝔂 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻𝔂𝓸𝓷𝓮 (●’◡’●)ﾉ</p><p>Thank you so much for continuing to read this weird and garbage story 🤣 the next chapter will probably be longer than usual, but no more smut for now, only fluff ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Staying Up All Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hordak knocked on Entrapta's door. He felt nervous. " Why am I feeling nervous? I'm just going to watch a movie with Entrapta, that's all-" His thoughts were interrupted as Entrapta opened the door. Hordak took one look at Entrapta, and immediately felt blood rush to his face.</p><p>She was wearing an oversized t-shirt, shorts, long, unmatched socks, and her hair, which was once in those two familiar pigtails, was now styled in a simple, low ponytail. She looked.. really cute...</p><p>"Oh, hi Hordak! You're just in time- popcorn is ready!" She skipped over and handed him a tub full of buttered popcorn. "Wow, Entrapta, thanks.." Hordak smiled at her. The two got comfortable in her bed, and began watching My Neighbor Totoro, one of Entrapta's favourites.</p><p>Hordak's eyes widened as he continued to watch the movie. The art style of the characters were really well thought out, and they were cute as well! The sense of wonder, magic, and excitement made him smile. The side of this movie really reminded him so much of Entrapta.. He turned to look at her. She looked absolutely stunning, even if she was just dressed in sleeping wear. She was always stunning... He looked down to her shoulders. He hadn't noticed before, but her bra straps were visible. They were a dark shade of black, and they gave Hordak a weird feeling in his stomach. He had never experienced this feeling before, a feelings of intimacy mixed with curiosity. He would have to discover more on this later...</p><p>After My Neighbor Totoro ended, Hordak suggested a horror movie to watch, Annabelle. Entrapta LOVED the idea, and started the movie up. They both watched with suspense and curiosity as the movie progressed. Suddenly, a jump-scare appeared on-screen, startling Entrapta, making her grab Hordak's arm in fear. Hordak looked down at her, surprised.</p><p>"Oh...Um, sorry, I just got startled, hehe.." Entrapta tried to show Hordak that she wasn't scared of any old jump-scare (which obviously wasn't true.) It just made Hordak smile. "It's ok, we all get scared at times, and don't worry, I'll be here to protect you and make you feel safe." He felt her grip ease, and soon felt her arms embrace him in a warm hug. He let his mind ease and embraced his arms around her body. She felt warm, delicate, relaxed up against his chest.. He let his head rest on her shoulder, near her neck. She let out a content sigh.</p><p>"Hordak... you're really warm, not gonna lie," Entrapta giggled as her hands moved up against his neck. Hordak chuckled, and felt himself lay down as Entrapta laid in bed, Hordak right next to her. Hordak opened his eyes, to reveal Entrapta, looking back at him, grinning. He smiled.</p><p>"I'm sorry if this sounds weird..." Entrapta began, as she turned off the TV. "Can we... just hug each other for tonight.." Hordak thought for a moment.</p><p>"Of course we can." He cuddled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled, and cuddled up close, red creeping onto her face. Hordak looked at her. God, she was adorable. Her hair, wrapped around his body, smelled of lilacs and lilies. He wanted to kiss her so badly... but not tonight. It wasn't the right moment yet.</p><p>Soon, he felt Entrapta's head easing on his chest as she started to drift off. He cradled her and picked her up. He slowly tucked her into bed, and made sure she was comfortable before leaving. "Goodnight Hordak." Entrapta held Hordak's hand, just as he was turning away. He turned back, held her hand, and gently kissed it. Entrapta's eyes widened as she quickly turned away, hiding for reddened face. Hordak chuckled and walked out of the room, and closed the door.</p><p>"Goodnight, Entrapta."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who read my work! :D I decided to include a bonus scene to this chapter, so here you go!</p><p>The door closed. Entrapta laid there in her now completely-silent room. She looked at her hand, where Hordak had held and kissed moments before. Her face was still red and surprisingly warm to the touch. She sat up and grabbed a pillow. "Did that really just happen.." She started smiling, and squealing, and she hugged the pillow tightly. "Wow, that really just happened! He is so charming, and sweet.." She laid back down, and slowly took out her recorder from the nightstand next to her bed.</p><p>"Update Log #37 Time: 1:15 AM. Just a quick update on Hordak..I might like him.. romantically.."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Day without Entrapta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 10:30 AM when Hordak woke up the next day. He quickly got dressed, and headed for the castle's dining area. He opened the doors, and saw Entrapta already sitting down, waiting for him to start breakfast.</p><p>"Good morning Entrapta," He quickly sat down, and started eating. "Good morning, Hordak! Today, I can't continue working on the project with you. I got called in to go to a Council Meeting last night, and I can't miss it. You know.. princess stuff. Boring, in my opinion." She kept eating.</p><p>"Oh, ok, that's fine! I'll just continue work on it myself, no worries." Entrapta looked up and smiled at him. "Aw, thank you for understanding!" She smiled one of the sweetest smiles Hordak had seen in a long time, and he looked away, red creeping on his face. Entrapta finished her breakfast and quickly got up. She walked up to Hordak and gave him a hug.</p><p>"I'll see you in a bit!" Hordak hugged her back, and she quickly walked out of the doors. After a while, Hordak finished his breakfast, and continued work on their project. But it just didn't feel the same without her. He tried to concentrate, but eventually, gave up and went to the kitchen to grab a drink. He sighed and sat back down on a chair. Since Entrapta wasn't here, what can he do to pass time? He thought for a long time, when the kitchen doors opened and in came Imp and Emily. They were both playing around and Hordak looked up, amused. Then, it hit him. He stood up.</p><p>"Oh wait, I know now! I can make her something.. even though it's not her birthday or anything yet.." He got up and got to work.</p><p>*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>Meanwhile, Entrapta found herself in Brightmoon's meeting room, along with all of the other princesses. She recognized Scorpia, Mermista, Frosta, Perfuma, Glimmer, and finally, Catra. She's here because of what had happened to She-Ra back when they defeated Horde Prime. Adora had given up her own life to save the universe, and Catra has been honoring her by attending every single meeting since then. She wasn't in the best state after that, blank stares, no expression. It's like she also died when Adora died as well. Entrapta suddenly felt a ping of guilt hit her. She felt really sorry for Catra- she always had a thing for Adora back when she was alive. But Entrapta also couldn't get this uneasy feeling around Catra. She still remembers when she sent her to Beast Island against her will. She remembers how alone she was...</p><p>Entrapta shook her head. "No, no thoughts about Beast Island right now. The meeting is about to start. Focus, Entrapta." She looked up at the podium, and she saw Glimmer step up. "Welcome, fellow Princesses, to our weekly Council meeting. We need any reports of any suspicious activity if you have any. I'll go first. Soldiers have patrolled the borders of Brightmoon, and as of today, nothing has been out of the ordinary. Alright. Next: Scorpia." She stepped down, and Scorpia went up. Her hair had grown a lot. "Soldiers guarded the desert borders, and nothing, Glimmer." Glimmer smiled at her. She stepped down and Glimmer held her hand and whispered something in her ear. Scorpia started giggling and walked away, red creeping all over her face. Entrapta guessed it was something funny. She did know that they both had a thing for each other. She suddenly started thinking of home, Dryl. She had it all there: a castle, robots, people, Imp, Emily, Hordak- She snapped out of her thoughts. Catra was walking up to the podium. All eyes were on her, and an uneasy silence fell over the entire room. She stood up straight, and started reporting.</p><p>"Um.. me and the others in the Crimson Waste took patrols..and we found nothing out of the ordinary." She looked down, expressionless. Entrapta felt sorry for Catra. She has been going through a lot after Adora's death. She stepped down and sat back down. "Entrapta." Glimmer called her up to the podium. She stood up and stepped on up. "Ok, so we have been keeping watch on the sky's, especially at night, for any signs of suspicious activity, and to date, there have been no reports of anything suspicious." She smiled at the council, but no one smiled back. Not even Scorpia, and she was usually really happy when Entrapta smiled at her. "Awkward.." Entrapta thought as she stepped down from the podium and sat back down. "Alright, before we are all dismissed, I'd like to inform you all about the banquet we are holding in honor of She-Ra and her sacrifice this upcoming Saturday. Attendance is not required, but it would be greatly appreciated. Ok, this concludes the weekly Princess Council Meeting. You are all dismissed." Glimmer stepped down the podium and held Scorpia's hands as the walked out the door, chatting a storm up. Mermista walked outside to Sea Hawk, who was waiting for her. Frosta tagged along with Glimmer and Scorpia, and Perfuma. Netossa and Spinerella both headed out holding hands. Entrapta headed out and starting heading back to Dryl.</p><p>*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>Hordak was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Entrapta came back home. He turned around to find her hanging her coat up on the rack. "Hey Entrapta. How did it go?" She sighed and sat down. "Eh. It was boring as usual. Activity watches and all of that boring stuff." Hordak chuckled and set down a bowl of soup in front of Entrapta. She smiled and started to eat, while he sat back down and started to eat his soup. "What did you do today?" Entrapta suddenly asked, and Hordak looked up, surprised.</p><p>"I..uh..I was just relaxing while you weren't here." He kept glancing at his room, where he had spent almost the entire day working on her gift. Entrapta giggled. "Okay, then." They continued to eat in silence. Finally, after a while, Entrapta spoke.</p><p>"Well, um, they did say something.. um, apparently there's gonna be a banquet held in She-Ra's honor... and I was thinking, maybe I could go." Entrapta looked down in a hurry. Her face was getting warmer and warmer, and Hordak was noticing. "Do you need someone to go with?" He smiled at her. Suddenly, she felt a little more reassured. "Yea. Will you go with me?" She smiled.</p><p>"Sure!" Hordak smiled at her, and she looked down at her soup again. She was really excited about going to the banquet with Hordak. She was already planning her outfit in her head! She was just really excited, and it made Hordak smile at her.</p><p>*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>Later that night, Hordak knocked on Entrapta's door. "Come in!" He slowly walked into her room, Entrapta laying down on her bed. His ears lowered and he blushed, turning away before she noticed. "Um, I made this for you.." He gave it to Entrapta, and she gasped. "Aw really?" She opened up the little box to reveal a golden necklace, with a heart shaped locket in the middle. She opened it up, and inside, was a picture of Entrapta and Hordak, along with Imp and Emily. Her eyes brightened up like stars in the night sky. "Oh my god, thank you so much, Hordak!" She leapt up from bed and embraced him in a big hug. Hordak laughed and hugged her back. "Do you like it? I just missed having you around earlier, and I didn't know what else to do.."</p><p>"Oh, Hordak. It's perfect. I love it." She looked up to his bright, ruby eyes, and without even thinking, leaned in, and quickly kissed his cheek. Hordak's ears lowered, his eyes widened like dinner plates, and his heartbeat accerlerated. She looked up to him and embraced him some more. "Thank you." She felt his arms around her waist and she felt at ease at once.</p><p>"Well, I think I'm gonna tune in for the night.." Entrapta fiddled around with her hair, and blushed. She started to bite her lip, and Hordak started blushing like never before. "oh, ok.. goodnight Entrapta." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Goodnight Hordak." She walked back to her bed, and Hordak looked away, smiling to himself and blush all over his face.</p><p>He was excited for Saturday, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days, Entrapta and Hordak's time together had grown tremendously. They now talked about so many things together, and they also flirted a lot with each other. Stares, lip biting, body language, physical touch, etc. They were such a flirting mess, Imp and Emily giggled whenever they were around them. They certainly looked head first in love.</p><p>They were both working on a new servant robot to help around the castle. Hordak looked up. Entrapta's eyes always sparkled whenever she was excited or happy. That night, they sparkled more that they ever had before... He looked away and slowly placed his hand on his cheek, where she had kissed him days ago. He still remembers it, the sensation, the warmth. He has been longing for more ever since that night. More... kisses. He had heard that you can give a kiss basically anywhere: on the cheek, on the lips, on the neck..But Hordak felt like the quick cheek kiss Entrapta gave him felt perfect. He also knew that some kisses are quick and cute, and others.. are longer and more intimate. He wondered and wondered more.. How did the more intimate ones feel like? Were they really as arousing as they are known to be like? He looked back at Entrapta. She was getting visibly tired, and started to take more breaks. </p><p>"Entrapta, you're tired." Entrapta turned away as Hordak was inching in closer. "No, I'm fine, I got this." Hordak wasn't so sure though. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, and started to walk her out. Entrapta's face reddened as Hordak placed his arms on her waist, and she quickly tried to stay. "Hordak...I'm fine.." But in a second, Hordak scooped her up, and carried her to her room. Entrapta's eyes widened.</p><p>"HORDAK! Oh god, Hordak, PLEASE don't drop me.." She covered her face with her gloves, trying to hide her reddened face. Hordak just chuckled and opened the door to her room. He placed her down on her bed, and she shyly looked up. "Um, thank you..." Entrapta looked up to his ruby red eyes and her eyes sparkled again. He looked into her eyes, and wanted to kiss her so badly... But not now. "Um, If you want to, I'll go outside to let you change.." Hordak turned away, trying to seem cool. "No! I mean.. it's fine, you can just turn away or something.." She went for the bathroom attached to her room and closed the door. Hordak sat there in silence for a moment, and slowly laid down. The covers smelled of lilacs. He embraced them and laid there for a while until he heard the door open, and he got up just as Entrapta was entering the room. "Well... you know what... I actually feel kinda tired.." She plopped down on her bed and snuggled up in the covers. Hordak looked down at her, and he just couldn't contain the need of another kiss anymore! He sat down next to her, gently inched closer, and kissed her cheek. Entrapta let out a small gasp. "Hordak.." She lifted up the bed sheets and covered her face, red as a tomato. Hordak looked away. "Sorry, it's just that I wanted to give you one in return." Entrapta looked up, and slowly nudged closer to him. Slowly, letting go of the bedsheets, she eased closer to his face, and gently kissed his cheek again. Hordak's ears lowered once again, and his heartbeat accelerated. Entrapta giggled and hugged him close. "Welp... goodnight, Hordak. Tomorrow will be a really exciting day." Hordak smiled and tucked her in. She looked at Hordak, and he got lost inside her sparkling eyes again. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and fell back in bed, drifting off. Hordak got up, and closed the door in a love haze.</p><p>Finally, tomorrow is going to be Saturday. He couldn't wait to see Entrapta all dressed up, and maybe... just maybe, he could finally kiss her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EEEEEEE, tysm for still reading my trashy story! 🥺 I really appreciate all the nice and sweet comments, they really make my day 🤍 the new chapter will come out maybe tomorrow or on Monday, and there is gonna be a big ending to it 🥴</p><p>Again, tysm for reading, and I hope you have a great day! 😚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Banquet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hordak nervously fidgeted with his tie. He had been trying to get it right the entire afternoon, but it just wasn't working. It was finally Saturday night, and he was getting ready to go out with Entrapta to the banquet. He was a nervous wreck! He turned over to Imp. "What do you think?" Imp nodded and gave Hordak a smile of approval. Hordak let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Thank you, Imp." He smiled as he stepped out of the door and walked down to Entrapta's room. He knocked on her door. "Entrapta? You ready?"</p><p>"Almost! I'll be downstairs in a minute." Hordak smiled to himself, and walked downstairs to the living room to wait. He sat down on the couch and waited. He wondered, how would the banquet go? Would it just be a small gathering, or a wild party? He was curious to know. He also wondered if he could get close enough to Entrapta to give her a quick kiss, on the cheek..maybe even on the lips-</p><p>"Hordak! I'm done!" Hordak's heard Entrapta's voice and immediately looked up. His eyes widened.</p><p>Entrapta looked absoultely stunning. She had a long, elegant, fuchsia dress on, with black heels, sparkly diamond earrings, and her hair was beautifully braided into a really long braid. And to top it all off, she was wearing the necklace that Hordak had made for her. All this on Entrapta made her look..gorgeous. And the dress showed off all her curves...and it did make her look.. beautiful..</p><p>"How do I look?" Entrapta's voice cut through Hordak's thoughts, and he quickly cleared his throat.</p><p>"Um...Entrapta, you look amazing, you, uh, look beautiful-" Hordak stopped. "Did I actually just say that.." He thought as he quickly looked away, trying to stay cool. "Oh god, now I really blew it now.." Entrapta's eyes widened slightly, and she blushed.</p><p>"Aw, thank you..." She held her hand next to her mouth, trying to hide away her smile. She walked up to Hordak and fixed up his tie. Hordak's blush grew stronger, as he tried to not look at her curves so near his body..</p><p>"You look handsome tonight.." Entrapta looked up into Hordak's eyes and they sparkled again. He smiled.</p><p>"Well, we should get going, don't wanna miss the banquet." Entrapta smiled at him, and held his hand, walking him out of the castle into the spaceship. Ever since they defeated Horde Prime, spaceship travel had become more convenient to get around more easily. Entrapta and Hordak buckled in, and off they went. Hordak drove the spaceship, while Entrapta looked out the window, holding her hands close together. She looked over all the towns, cities, kingdoms, and the vast forests and seas as they neared Brightmoon. Hordak looked over at Entrapta for a split second. The stars above them made the glass look like stained glass, and Entrapta looked absolutely gorgeous in that split second. He smiled, and turned back to look in front of him.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Hordak felt his hand embraced by Entrapta's. His ears perked up, and he turned to Entrapta. She was looking out the window, facing away from his surprised expression. He could see in her reflection.. A smile formed on her lips. Blush appeared on her face. She turned to face Hordak, and smiled, lights sparkling up in her eyes.</p><p>Hordak smiled and held her hand tightly, putting his fingers around hers. Her hands always felt so warm and inviting. He loved holding them. His ears lowered a little, and he continued driving them to the banquet. Entrapta's eyes widened as they landed right outside Brightmoon's gates. They hopped off, and walked into the banquet.</p><p>The halls were decorated with decorations, there was food and drinks everywhere, and a lot of dancing in the dance floor. Entrapta's eyes sparkled with wonder at all the colors. Hordak smiled and led her to the dance floor.</p><p>"Hordak! What are you doing?" Entrapta suddenly blushed as he held her hand through the crowds of people and stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Entrapta looked up at Hordak. Hordak smiled and twirled her around suddenly. Entrapta looked at Hordak and started to laugh and started to dance with Hordak. Suddenly, the lights around them twirled and shined as they danced into the night, Entrapta smiling and laughing, holding onto Hordak, and Hordak blushing and holding her back. They danced for hours, occasionally stopped by for a quick snack at the booths. Entrapta had gotten tired, though, and went with Hordak to a secluded porch on the second floor. They talked around for a bit and sat down on the bench.</p><p>"So, are you having a nice time?" Hordak's eyes met Entrapta's, and her eyes sparkled. She looked away, blushing.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm having an amazing night, so much dancing, and food, and.." She looked up. "And you." She smiled and Hordak's eyes widened as she she looked away and blushed.</p><p>"Wow, Entrapta..." He chuckled and blushed. Entrapta looked up at him with sparkles in her eyes. "Hordak, thank you for everything, really, you're such an amazing guy." Blush spread across her cheeks, and Hordak suddenly knew. This was the moment he had been waiting for since that day. The moment felt perfect. He leaned in, closer. Entrapta looked up to him.</p><p>"Hordak..." Entrapta's blush grew as Hordak came in closer to her face, and she came in closer as well. Right when the air around was tense, Hordak leaned in and kissed Entrapta. Entrapta's eyes widened like saucers, and she looked at Hordak. He passionately kissed her, and she slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.</p><p>Hordak's heart was beating out of his chest ashe was kissing Entrapta. Her lips felt so soft and kissable, and they felt so nice and warm. He loved how her lips felt. He slowly stopped kissing her and they both opened their eyes. Hordak sat in silence, and Entrapta was, too. She started to laugh.</p><p>"Wow Hordak! That was... that was a kiss.." She looked up to him and felt her heart beating rapidly. He smiled back at her.</p><p>"I've always wanted to kiss you after that day.. I figured right now was the perfect time." He smiled, grabbed her waist, and spun her around.</p><p>They both laughed and came to a halt as Entrapta gave Hordak a passionate kiss once again. He smiled up at her once she finished.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━</p><p>After many more dancing sessions, Entrapta and Hordak decided to head back home. They were both tired, and kept holding hands while flying back home. Once they arrived, they dressed back into their PJ's, and went off to bed. Entrapta pleaded for Hordak to stay with her for the night. So he accepted and both got into bed and got comfortable under the sheets. Entrapta's eyes began to slowly drift down as she began to fall asleep. Hordak quickly kiss her good night. She looked up at him, smiling.</p><p>"Goodnight, Entrapta."</p><p>"Goodnight Hordak."</p><p>𝙏𝙃𝘼𝙉𝙆 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙁𝙊𝙍 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙈𝙔 𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙔 𝙎𝙊 𝙁𝘼𝙍 :) 𝙄 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙫𝙞𝙚𝙬𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙫𝙤𝙩𝙚𝙨 :𝘿</p><p>𝘼𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧.. 𝙄 𝙢𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙨𝙢𝙪𝙩... 😏 𝙤𝙝 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙨...</p><p>𝙄 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙣𝙟𝙤𝙮𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤𝙙𝙖𝙮'𝙨 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙪𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩! 𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮'𝙖𝙡𝙡!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Important Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello my angels. I hope everyone is doing well. I have been suffering through so much anxiety and massive self harm, that I've decided to take a break from all social media. My Snapchat, Instagram, Wattpad, Ao3, and Amino will all not receive any updates until June 1st. (well, I'll try to post regular updates on Amino, but we'll have to see.)</p><p>I'm going through a lot, so I'm so sorry, but I have to take a break. I just feel like a disappointment for everyone close to me, and I need time by myself. I hope you understand.</p><p>I'll continue the story and post the next chapter once I feel better. I promise. For now, take care of yourself and I love you all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I'm Back!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝙃𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙤 𝙫𝙞𝙚𝙬𝙚𝙧! (💜´∀｀)／</p>
<p>It's me, 1800CRYBABY, and 𝙄'𝙈 𝘽𝘼𝘾𝙆! </p>
<p>I hope everyone is doing well lately. I'm back from my mental health break, and I'm doing better. Thank u to the sweet people who commented sweet things under my announcement, it really meant a lot to me. 💜</p>
<p>I'd like to issue a brief warning for my next chapter.. There's gonna be a lot of smut, so if you don't like reading that kind of stuff, you can just skip over the chapter and wait for the next one 💫</p>
<p>That being said, the next chapter will come out in a couple of days! I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you have a nice day/night! 🧚🏻♀️</p>
<p>Love, <br/>1800CRYBABY 💕</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Late Night Motives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: SMUT! Enjoy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entrapta and Hordak have been dating for almost two weeks now, and they're headfirst in love. They spend as much time together as possible, and they are always there for each other. But lately, Entrapta has been having the weirdest... thoughts. Thoughts that... she shouldn't be having. Thoughts of... really weird stuff, especially with Hordak..</p>
<p>"Entrapta? Are you... feeling alright?" Entrapta looked up. Hordak was looking down at her with a concerned look on his face. Entrapta's eyes widened, and she quickly looked down again. She was in the sanctum with Hordak, working as usual. She wasn't paying attention..</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm fine.." He looked up at Hordak again, his concerned frown slowly turning into a small smile. His ears lowered as he held Entrapta close to him. Entrapta smiled back, feeling Hordak's hands grab her gently. She blushed and smiled even more. She gave him a quick kiss, and smiled again.</p>
<p>"Could we maybe watch a movie or something tonight... I do feel kinda tired today, anyway.." Entrapta looked up at Hordak, smiling, eyes sparkling. Hordak's ears lowered as he rested his head on her shoulder, hugging her tightly.</p>
<p>"Of course we can." He chuckled and played around with a strand of her silky hair. She blushed and started to put tools away while Hordak shut down the machines. She looked up from the screwdrivers and examined Hordak.</p>
<p>She has never noticed this before, but if the light of the sunset hit Hordak's face just perfectly, his features stood out more. Entrapta blushed as she examined his features: his strong jawline, his pointy ears. Her eyes started to look down. Her blush grew stronger as she started to examine his abdomen, wondering if he had abs. She kept looking down, until she reached that place. Her stomach flipped, and she tried to look away... but she just couldn't. She started to wonder about what would go on there, her hands playing with her hair-</p>
<p>"Alright, I have finished powering down all the robots. You ready?" Hordak reached over, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She blushed and looked up into his ruby eyes.</p>
<p>"Of course!"</p>
<p>*:･ﾟ✧</p>
<p>Entrapta now found herself cuddled up with Hordak in his room. She was in a large sweater and shorts, her hair completely down. Hordak, cuddling her while watching the movie with her. She started to stroke his hair.</p>
<p>"You're amazing, baby." Entrapta softly spoke as she played with the strands of dark, elegant blue hair.</p>
<p>"And you're beautiful, babygirl." Entrapta's cheeks flushed, red as a tomato, as Hordak sat up and looked up at her cute, flushed face. He smiled and cradled her head with his hand, Entrapta's eyes slowly closing as the blush swept across her face. She opened her eyes again after a few seconds to see him looking at her, observing her. She saw his eyes look all over her body, as he started to hold her waist closer. Chills ran down her spine as he puts his hands closer to her thighs. She blushed and looked down.</p>
<p>"Hordak..." she bit her lip as she put her hands on his chest, trying to feel his abs. He chuckled, and looked up to her flushed face. They got close and started kissing. They were quick kisses, but then they turned more passionate. Hordak gently leaned over to Entrapta, Entrapta slowly falling back onto the bed. Hordak continued to kiss her, more passionately with each one. Entrapta felt his tongue start to lash with hers, and she started to grab onto him, clinging onto his back as he made out with her, passionately kissing and grabbing her. Entrapta pulled away, Hordak looking up at her.</p>
<p>"Hordak.." Entrapta looked up to his ruby eyes and hugged him, her legs crossing over his body, grasping him tightly. He chuckled and started to kiss her neck. Entrapta's heartbeat accelerated as he slowly made his way up against her neck, kissing her. She cradled Horak's neck, trying to hard not to moan. But, he suddenly kissed her and licked her. It felt good, it felt so good. She couldn't hold the moans in anymore. She let out a moan.</p>
<p>Hordak stopped for a quick moment, and got close to Entrapta's ear.</p>
<p>"Wow, your moans....they're arousing.." He smiled, and continued kissing down her neck, eventually reaching her shoulders. As Entrapta kept moaning, Hordak slowly started to pull her sweater off. She looked up to Hordak, suddenly putting her arms around her chest.</p>
<p>"Oh.. Sorry, Entrapta, but I was just going to pull it off.. I'm sorry I should've asked first.." He looked down at her, but quickly turned away, red flushing his face.</p>
<p>"No, wait!" Entrapta quickly grabbed his hand, and he looked up, surprised.</p>
<p>"Um.. It's ok you didn't do anything wrong.." Her eyes moved over to her own chest, and gently let go of Hordak's hand.</p>
<p>"You can continue.." She winked at him, making Hordak turn red as a tomato. He smirked, and pulled her ssweater away, revealing her bra to a very flattered Hordak. Entrapta giggled as he ran his fingers down her chest to her boobs, as his other hand tried to unbuckle her bra strap. Entrapta chuckled, as her hair retreated to her bra strap and unbuckled it.</p>
<p>"Now, all you gotta do is see them for yourself, Hordak.." She bit her lip, waiting desperately for Hordak to start playing with them. He looked down at them, took off the bra, and gawked at Entrapta's boobs. They were unlike anything he had ever seen. His hands couldn't resist touching, as he reached for them. They felt so warm and squishy... He kept playing and gliding his fingers around the erect nipples. Entrapta was full blown moaning now, every moan growing with more desire. He kept playing until Entrapta moaned like she never did before. Hordak looked down at her and smiled.</p>
<p>"Did you enjoy that?" He asked her as he glided his fingers down to her thighs, slowly grabbing them, making her squeamish. She looked up.</p>
<p>"Oh, of course I enjoyed it." She looked up at him with a look that desired more. Hordak smirked down at her, and proceeded to spread her legs apart, gently removing her clothes while Entrapta tried to not squirm. Her eyes suddenly widened as she came to her senses.</p>
<p>"What am I doing?!" She quickly sat up, and hugged the nearby pillow.</p>
<p>"Hordak..." She looked up, and he stared back at her, both of them nearly naked. She closed her eyes and hugged her pillow tight.</p>
<p>"If you don't want to...then it's fine, Entrapta." He smiled at her and held her hand. She looked up and smiled.</p>
<p>"Yea, sorry, I'm just... not ready for this.. I thought I was but-"</p>
<p>"Hey, hey... it's ok." Hordak grabbed her hands and smiled at her. Entrapta smiled and they hugged each other for a while. "Yes, this feels better.." Entrapta thought as they laid down on bed, cuddling and stroking each other's hair. Soon, her eyes began to droop, and Hordak cuddled her up against him.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, baby." He looked down at her, snuggled up against him. She looked up, a relaxed expression on her face.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, babe." She slowly closed her eyes, and they both snuggled up against each other, peacefully.</p>
<p>𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙢𝙪𝙩𝙩𝙮 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 🤧💕<br/>𝙄'𝙢 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙞𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙢𝙪𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙛𝙡𝙪𝙛𝙛 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚, 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙨𝙢𝙪𝙩 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙣𝙤𝙬 :𝙋<br/>𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙨𝙤𝙤𝙣! 𝙄 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙣𝙟𝙤𝙮𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙙𝙖𝙮/𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 😚💜✨</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entrapta's eyes slowly opened up as sunlight poured into the room. She was snuggled up with Hordak, who was embracing her in his sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at his sharp jaw and outline. She held her hand against his cheek and watched him sleep. Her stomach suddenly growled, and she slowly sat up in bed. She looked down and turned red immediately.</p><p>"Oh, god.. I forgot about last night.." She chuckled and quickly got out of bed, covering herself with her silky, lavender hair. She put on a shirt and shorts on, making sure not to wake up Hordak in the process. She smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Hordak always had some trouble falling asleep, but it looks like he slept fairly well this time. She went to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. She looked at her reflection, looking at her neck, where Hordak had been kissing her just last night. She slowly touched her neck, still feeling that intense, passionate feeling there. She smiled to herself, and finished brushing her teeth.</p><p>She made her way to the kitchen and started preparing some pancakes when Hordak appeared in the kitchen doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and flip flops.</p><p>"Good morning, Hordak!" Entrapta put down her spatula, cleaned her hands, and embraced him while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled and walked up with her to the counter to help her out with breakfast. He started to flip pancakes. </p><p>"Did you sleep well, Entrapta?" Hordak looked up at her, smiling as he flipped one pancake after another. </p><p>"I slept nicely last night." She turned to him and kissed his cheek once again, making him turn red. He smiled at her, and the couple shared a kiss. </p><p>"So... What are we doing today?" Hordak asked. </p><p>"We're going to go somewhere... You'll see."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙃𝙚𝙮 𝙜𝙪𝙮𝙨! 𝙎𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙤 𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙚 😭 𝙄 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙧𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 💗</p><p>𝙉𝙚𝙬 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙤𝙤𝙣 :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry, but what are we doing again?" The thought of going outside to a random place in the mountainside, sitting down, and eating with someone else boggled Hordak's mind. He had heard of picnics before, but never imagined that it would involve going to the mountains.</p><p>"We're going on a picnic!" Entrapta smiled with glee. "And it's ok, Hordak, it's good to ask." She held his hand and they smiled at each other as they made their way out of the castle, Imp and Emily tagging along with them, rolling around the rocky pathway. Hordak looked up at the view from the cliffs, they always amazed him when he passed by these pathways and cliffs.</p><p>The couple and their pets continued along the pathways until they ventured up to a more vegetated area of the mountains. There were trees filled with leaves and vines, flowers dotted across the ground, and grass everywhere where Hordak stepped. Entrapta stopped at a shaded part and grabbed a baby blue blanket and laid it down on the ground. Hordak watched as she took out sandwiches, tacos, bowls of soup, even a cake, out of the picnic basket she had built (yes, built.) She set down the plates and drinks and finally laid back down.</p><p>"TA DAAA! I built our picnic basket, and I packed a lot of food! I even made your favorite cake- red velvet!" She smiled as she held up a miniature piece of cake.</p><p>"Oh, and all the food is just SO CUTE!" Hordak smiled and sat down, with Imp and Emily sitting nearby as well. He thought that Entrapta's little obsession over tiny food was adorable. He took his backpack and opened it up, grabbing some sardines and motor oil, and handing it to Imp and Emily. They both looked happy as they happily accepted it and began eating. Entrapta smiled at them, and turned back to Hordak.</p><p>"Want some tiny sandwiches and soup?" She chuckled. Hordak nodded, and Entrapta grabbed a plate, putting two sandwiches and two cups of soup. She handed it over to Hordak, who took it and began biting into the sandwiches. His eyes brightened up and he smiled.</p><p>"Wow, these are good... you're so talented, Entrapta." He smiled as Entrapta went red.</p><p>"Haha, they're not THAT good! I'd never make any good food like that, plus Wrong Hordak helped me out!" She bit into her sandwich as Hordak bit into hers. They put looked up, surprised and started to laugh.</p><p>Hordak looked up at Entrapta's laughing expression. She was so full of energy, it was amazing. He was so happy to be her boyfriend. But, he wondered since when did she also have feelings for him.. He should ask..</p><p>"Uhm, Entrapta? I hope you don't mind, but.. since when did you have feelings for me.."</p><p>Entrapta looked up from her drink, blush rushing to her face.</p><p>"Uhmm, well, I guess since I made your armor back in the Fright Zone of Back-Then, and I guess you were always just.. really open to me, and you showed me a side of yourself that you need showed to anyone else during those times, and I felt like you cared about me." She looked up, her face red. Hordak's eyes widened as he thought back to the day when she had made his armor back in his sanctum.</p><p>"But," she continued, "I kept them secret. I didn't want to make any moves or give hints because.. you were the emperor of the HORDE! I was afraid about what everyone else would think if they saw we had developed some sort of connection or chemistry together. They'd be looking up to me as 'Queen of the Horde' and I was afraid that some people wouldn't like our relationship, and I was also afraid that no one would really like me and talk to me. AND I was also pretty scared that all that wouldn't even happen because, given the probability back then, you'd reject me if I ever confessed back then-"</p><p>"Entrapta.." Hordak's eared lowered as a smile formed on his face. "I always had feelings for you since the start. Well, ever since you built that armor for me, it really showed me how sweet and caring you are! And I guess I was also scared of what people would think and how the public would react." He looked up to Entrapta staring back, a surprised look on her face. Hordak smiled up at her and grabbed her ungloved hand, feeling how soft and delicate her hands felt up against his large, cool hands. She smiled and held on tightly to his hands.</p><p>"I love you, Hordak." Those words made chills run down Hordak's spine- he wasn't quite used to them yet, but loved hearing them whenever Entrapta expressed her love towards him. He smiled at her, softly cupping her hands together.</p><p>"I love you too, Entrapta."</p><p>‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙</p><p>Time had passed by, and it was starting to get late, so Entrapta and Hordak decided to watch the sunset for a little before going back home to Dryl. Imp and Emily had curled up next to Hordak, sleeping peacefully. Hordak smiled down at them, and put his arm around Entrapta. She leaned on him, the two smiling and gazing up at the sunset. There were so many colors and shades of orange, yellow, red, and pink, that it surprised Hordak. We wished he could just freeze time right then and there and stay there forever with his girlfriend and their pets. They kept looking out to the sky in silence, until Entrapta suddenly leaned on Hordak's shoulder, snuggling up to him, half asleep. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She smiled, eyes closed. They all sat there for a couple more minutes until the sun dipped down below the horizon. Hordak slowly carried Entrapta on his back, while Emily carried Imp on her hood, along with the picnic basket and backpack. They started walking back towards Dryl. Entrapta snuggled up on Hordak's shoulder, and he smiled up at her, walking towards the gates of their kingdom. Wrong Hordak greeted them with a basket full of freshly-baked muffins.</p><p>"Welcome home, Brothers and Sisters!" He smiled wide as Hordak patted his back and smiled at him.</p><p>"I have to go take Entrapta upstairs to her bedroom, take care of Imp and Emily for me." He started to make his way up the staircase when Wrong Hordak called out.</p><p>"Of course, brother! Take your time!" He winked. Hordak turned really red. He knew Wrong Hordak didn't really comprehend how winking works, but he still felt embarrassed. He chuckled it off as he carried Entrapta to her room. He arrived and opened the door. He placed her down on her bed, untied her hair, and grabbed some PJ's from her drawer. He helped her undress and tried not to look at her body. He felt like he needed permission to look at her body, so he respected that. They finally finished, and he laid her back down and covered her up. She smiled in her sleep and he smiled back at her. He kissed her and started to walk out the door when he heard her call out.</p><p>"Hordak? Please, come back tonight.." He looked back, Entrapta sitting up in bed, holding the sheets tightly against her chest. She was giving him puppy eyes, and Hordak couldn't resist- they were just so adorable! He smiled at her warmly.</p><p>"I'll be back soon, baby. Lemme just tuck Imp, Emily, and Wrong Hordak in." He chuckled, remembering Wrong Hordak's wink and it's intentions. He looked at her, a smile forming on her face.</p><p>"Ok, babe, don't be gone too long." She smiled and laid back down and covered herself up. Hordak smiled at her and closed the door behind him. He was pretty tired, but he needed to go tuck the Trio in (as he liked to call them.) He'll be with Entrapta in a bit, then, they could cuddle up as much as they wanted to.</p><p>‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading Chapter 13! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry if some parts don't make sense, I had a little break midway to text some friends and my boyfriend since I'm graduating tomorrow :) Chapter 14 will probably come out on Saturday night or Sunday morning!</p><p>Thank you for reading and I'll keep you guys posted/informed with announcements! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Portraits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: A QUICK WARNING IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO GROSS THINGS. THIS CHAPTER MIGHT GROSS YOU OUT A LITTLE, SO JUST BE WARNED. Other than that, enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter grossed you out a little.. :( Chapter 15 is in the makings and will be up probably tomorrow or on Sunday!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hordak walked down the staircase towards the kitchen, where Wrong Hordak was giving Imp a batch of fresh blueberry muffins, and Emily some motor oil. They both took it happily, and started eating up. Hordak walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Alright, I think it's time to go to sleep, guys." Wrong Hordak pushed an entire muffin into his mouth, making Hordak feel uncomfortable. He picked Imp up, patted Emily's hood, and grabbed Wrong Hordak as he tried to stuff as many muffins as he could into his mouth. Hordak sighed and dragged them all up the stairs to their room. He opened the door, tucked Imp and Emily in, and tucked Wrong Hordak into his individual bed. As he tucked Wrong Hordak in, he sparked a conversation.</p><p>"So, brother, what do you and Entrapta do once everyone's asleep?" Wrong Hordak asked, visible confusion on his face. Hordak tried to contain a poker face, but his mind made what Wrong Hordak said dirty for some reason. Hordak looked away and his ears lowered.</p><p>"We just sleep, like you guys." Hordak finished tucking Wrong Hordak in and gave him a pat on the head and walked out. He walked down the hallways of the huge castle, examining the portraits he had never really examined before. He looked at Entrapta's grandparents, old rulers from long ago. Her grandfather had a dark, purple hair color, and her grandmother was blonde. He noticed a little baby boy, cradled in the grandmother's arms.</p><p>"That must be Entrapta's father," Hordak thought. He had a darker shade of purple hair than of his daughter's. He continued to walk down the corridor, until he finally came across a portrait of them. Entrapta's parents. He gazed up upon them. Her father was all grown up in this portrait, along with Entrapta's mother. Her mother had metallic, gray hair, and her father's hair was the same- dark purple. In her mother's arms, was baby Entrapta. Hordak gazed up at the younger version of Entrapta. She looked so... innocent and small... She looked nothing like the Entrapta he knew in real life. He kept gazing at the portrait for a little while until he decided to move on. As he kept walking back to Entrapta's room, he started to wonder if it would soon be time for Entrapta and her family to have their portrait painted/taken. He wondered... if maybe she would take the portrait with him and Imp, and Emily, and Wrong Hordak.. He kept thinking as he neared Entrapta's room. What if.. since they were technically a family right now.. what if Entrapta and Hordak and everyone else got together as a "family" sort of portrait-</p><p>A weird sound interrupted Hordak's thoughts as he arrived at Entrapta's room. his ears perked up.. It sounded like.. someone vomiting-</p><p>His heart dropped to his stomach. Was Entrapta vomiting?! He ran for the door and swung it open. The bathroom door was wide open, and there was Entrapta, laying beside the toilet, finished barfing up her lunch. Hordak's eyes widened and he ran to her side. He kneeled down, ignoring the vomit in the toilet, and tried to clean around her mouth.</p><p>"Ugh.. Hordak.." Entrapta blushed, embarrassed. She tried turning away, but soon turned back. She gagged, and started vomiting into the toilet again. She felt Hordak hold on to her shoulder with one hand, and the other hold back her hair as she barfed up more and more. She finally stopped after a minute, and looked up from the toilet. She saw Hordak reaching out to her face, with paper, and cleaning her face. She smiled and held his hand through the cleaning process, and flushed it away. She weakly stood up, rinsed out her mouth, and tried to walk back to her bed, but Hordak picked her up, and carried her back to her bed, princess style. He laid her down, and snuggled up with her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Hordak, but I guess I got sick.. I sometimes experience nausea when I'm on that time of the month, if you know what I mean.." She looked away, embarrassed.</p><p>"No, don't be embarrassed, Entrapta. It's a normal thing, and I'll help you go through it." He gently held her hand, and nuzzled up against her. She smiled and hugged Hordak. He soon fell asleep, and Entrapta looked up at him. He looked so handsome when he was sleeping, and she always swooned when she saw him sleeping peacefully. It made her happy to know that Hordak was in a peaceful state of mind. Her thoughts whirled around her head, and soon enough, she fell asleep thinking about them, cuddled around Hordak.</p><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coughs could be heard from Entrapta's room as Hordak prepared breakfast. Imp and Emily came in, playing around and goofing off.</p><p>"Good morning, you two rascals!" Hordak placed the pancake mixer down and patted them both. That's when Wrong Hordak came in.</p><p>"Hello brother! I have been hearing some strange noises coming from Entrapta's room while walking downstairs to eat breakfast. Have you heard them as well?"</p><p>"Oh yes, that is coughing. Entrapta got sick, and her throat is sore from vomiting all night." He turned back to the pancakes, placing them down on plates for each member of the Trio. Imp had a worried expression on his face, and Emily made a worried noise from her machinery. Wrong Hordak was still confused.</p><p>"Wait, brother, what is vomiting?"</p><p>"It's when you regurgitate food that you have eaten earlier because of bacteria or a stomach parasite inside of your stomach." Wrong Hordak gave a surprised and slightly grossed out expression. He didn't know that you could actually regurgitate food.</p><p>"Or it could also be triggered by your body trying to expel something from inside your stomach, like a parasite, or in some cases, you could gag and regurgitate-"</p><p>"Ok, brother, I know now. Thank you." He squeamishly sat down on the nearest chair. Hordak chuckled and set down plates with pancakes in front of the Trio.</p><p>"Don't worry, Wrong Hordak, it's completely natural! And here's your breakfast, eat up. I have to go check on Entrapta." He grabbed a few medicine pills from the drawers, grabbed a plate with warm chicken soup, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Wrong Hordak, Imp, and Emily to eat their breakfast, feeling squeamish about what they just learned.</p><p>Hordak walked up the stairs and walked down the hallways to Entrapta's room. He knocked.</p><p>"Come in.." A cough interrupted Entrapta's response, and Hordak opened the door.</p><p>"Hello, Entrapta. How are you feeling?" He placed down a plate of breakfast he brought along with him in her lap, and patted her back as she coughed some more.</p><p>"I've been better.." She coughed. "Man, I really vomited a lot last night, I'm sorry-"</p><p>"No, don't be sorry, Entrapta. Vomiting is a natural function of Etherian bodies, and don't be ashamed of it." He smiled at her and she weakly smiled back. She started to eat breakfast while Hordak cleaned her room up. He cleaned the drawers, made her bed feel comfortable for her to rest in, cleaned the bathroom, and turned on the TV for her to watch if she got bored. She finished up her soup, and Hordak got two pills out and gave them to her. She carefully took them and swallowed them, drinking water.</p><p>"Okay, I gulped down the pills." She smiled weakly to her boyfriend. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you.." She weakly leaned in to hug him, and he gently hugged her. He soon got up and grabbed the medicine and plate.</p><p>"I'm going to head downstairs to wash the dishes. I'll tell Imp and Emily to come up to your room and to come fetch me if you need anything, okay?" He looked back at his girlfriend, smiling. She smiled back.</p><p>"Okay, love you." Red rushed to her cheeks, and she looked down. Hordak blushed and blew her a kiss before going out of the door and walking back to the kitchen.</p><p>✿✿✿✿✿✿</p><p>Entrapta kept occasionally coughing throughout the rest of the day, but felt much better. She mainly slept throughout the afternoon, and whenever he would peek into her room to see if she was okay, and saw her sleeping peacefully, he always felt really happy that Entrapta was peacefully resting.</p><p>As the day progressed, Wrong Hordak went out to Bright Moon to visit Queen Glimmer, and bake some delicious recipes with her. Emily and Imp still sticked with Entrapta, and Hordak went around the kitchen, sanctum, and rooms, cleaning and tidying them up.</p><p>When Hordak finished, the sun was starting to set, and he felt tired. He wrote out a note for Wrong Hordak when he got home:</p><p>"Wrong Hordak, if you're reading this, we're all asleep. You can eat some muffins stored in the pantry if you're hungry. If you're not, then you can just go up to your room. Have a good night's rest. Hordak" He placed it down on the floor next to the welcome mat. He yawned and headed upstairs. He walked and opened Entrapta's door slowly.</p><p>She was fast asleep, her body rising up and falling back down slightly with every breath she took and expelled out. Hordak smiled and closed the door. He changed into some shorts and a T-Shirt. He walked over to where Emily and Imp were sleeping, in the corner of the room. He gently covered them up with a little blanket and got in bed with Entrapta. He turned around and embraced her. She fidgeted a little, and snuggled up to his chest. He smiled and let his eyes slowly close as he fell asleep.</p><p>Hopefully, she'd feel better tomorrow. He didn't want to see her weak and sick again.</p><p>✿✿✿✿✿✿</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading Chapter 15! I hope you enjoyed it, and vote if you liked :&gt;</p><p>I'm almost done with the whole moving process, so that means I'll be able to post more often! Yay! :D</p><p>Chapter 16 will come out tomorrow or Monday! Thank you for patiently waiting for the chapters to come out, and I'm sorry if the uploading schedule is annoying (◞‸◟ㆀ)</p><p>I hope you enjoyed and thank you again! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Reassured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hordak's eyes slowly opened up as he felt Entrapta shift towards the edge of the bed. He lifted his head up to see her get up from bed. Her hair, loosened from her familiar pigtails, trailing behind her like a wedding veil. She stopped in from of the door and looked back at him.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Hordak. You coming?" She extended out her hand for Hordak to hold onto. Hordak smiled.</p><p>"Oh course, Entrapta." He slowly got up and walked for Entrapta's hand. He was mere inches away from it when his hand went right through hers. His eyes widened and he stood back. He looked up at Entrapta's gaze, glitching and stuck in a forever smile. Hordak was confused... what was going on? He slowly backed away from his girlfriend, and watched as a figure appeared right in front of him, and in between him and Entrapta.</p><p>Horde Prime. Hordak bit his tongue. How was this possible? Horde Prime was dead, gone. Vanished from this realm. How is he here? He watched as Horde Prime stepped closer to him.</p><p>"Oh, my fellow brother.. you really are this gullible, aren't you?" He chuckled as he held Hordak's cheek, a sinister smile on his face.</p><p>"I really thought you wouldn't fall for it, but I guess I stand corrected. I went through your memories, mainly the ones where you were with this.. Entrapta girl. She seems nice, but also strange in a way." She smiled at Hordak, trying to get on his last nerve. Hordak only bit his tongue even more.</p><p>"So, I created this world, a fantasy dream, just for you, my brother, where you could see that this Entrapta girl is no use for you. She is just a waste of time and effort." He started walking around Hordak, every taunt bringing Hordak down even more.</p><p>"Tell me, wouldn't you rather be conquering planets and worlds instead of spending your days doing the strangest things with this girl, and spending your nights showing her affection through physical touch? I'm sure she would never want to be in any family portrait with you. And I'm definitely sure she'll never want to become your queen-"</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Hordak tried to punch Prime, only to miss. He stumbled, and got trapped by vines of glitches. Horde Prime watched him try to escape in vain. He laughed.</p><p>"You're just wasting your time. You're not even lovable yourself." His words echoed throughout the void, and they kept getting louder and louder-</p><p>"AAAUGH!" Hordak sat up, terrified, in bed. His hair was messed up, drooping over his face. Drops of sweat rolled down his forehead at the thought of what he just went through. Entrapta suddenly woke up at Hordak's scream, and turned to look at him.</p><p>"Hordak? What's wrong?" She was really concerned, and she took ahold of Hordak's hands after noticing that he was clenching the covers. Hordak sighed.</p><p>"I know this sounds stupid, but I.. guess I had this dream of Horde Prime taunting me about our relationship, how I'll never be good enough for you.." He kept his hands tense. But Entrapta slowly cupped her hands over his.</p><p>"Hordak, you're always good enough. You're more than good enough! Sure, we're all imperfect, but that's what makes us good people in relationships." She hugged him tightly, and she felt Hordak hug her back. She played with his hair.</p><p>"Thank you, Entrapta." Hordak kissed her cheek, and she smiled and tucked him back in. They both laid back down and Hordak watched as Entrapta dozed back into a deep sleep. Hordak was alone with his thoughts now. He looked up at the ceiling. He kept thinking about what Horde Prime said about Entrapta in his dream. About Hordak making her his queen. He blushed and turned back.</p><p>He wondered how it would be like if Entrapta was his queen. He fell asleep thinking of how beautiful she'd look. If only it could happen one day...</p><p>✿✿✿✿✿✿</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 16! 𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙤 𝙛𝙖𝙧- 𝙄'𝙢 𝙨𝙤 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙫𝙞𝙚𝙬𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 :𝘿</p><p>𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 17 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙖 𝙛𝙚𝙬 𝙙𝙖𝙮𝙨, 𝙨𝙤 𝙮𝙚𝙖! 𝙉𝙤𝙬, 𝙄 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚, 3 𝘼𝙈 𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙄 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚, 𝙨𝙤 𝙮𝙚𝙖 𝙓𝘿 𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙣𝙟𝙤𝙮𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. So What if I'm Blind?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entrapta's day has not been going well.</p><p>She woke up at 6 AM to her tracker pad beeping. She got out of bed and turned it on to see Bow on the screen, requesting her attendance at a mandatory Princess Meeting at Bright Moon. Entrapta agreed to going, turned off the tracker pad, and groaned. She was really tired, and she still had a somewhat sore throat. But she got ready, nonetheless, and gently kissed Hordak before going downstairs, giving Wrong Hordak and Imp some instructions and chores to do, and walked out the door with Emily.</p><p>On the way to Bright Moon, in the space shuttle, it started to rain, and reduced visibility. Entrapta sighed but kept steering.</p><p>She finally arrived just in time for the mandatory meeting to commence. Glimmer stepped up to the podium, and started addressing the group.</p><p>"Fellow princesses, we have received urgent news from one of our scouts in the Whispering Woods- the old temple where She-Ra used to train in with Light Hope has been admitting some signals from deep within the temple. We have sent some scouting soldiers into the temple, and believe it or not... We might have evidence that Adora could still be alive."</p><p>The room grew louder, as the princesses gasped and talked to each other about this urgent news. Entrapta's eyes widened as she heard that. When Adora sacrificed herself to save the universe, she had to go to space and defeat Horde Prime and take down his network of clones. She succeeded, but didn't survive.</p><p>"But she never came back, she was presumed DEAD!" Scorpia called out, as the room hushed to hear the conversation. Glimmer's eyes narrowed and looked at Scorpia.</p><p>"Yes, we know that. But that doesn't give you the right to speak out without given permission, Scorpia." Glimmer's expression changed for a split second, one with pity and sadness, but it quickly changed back. Scorpia squeamishly apologized, and stayed quiet for the rest of the meeting. Entrapta assumed that they had probably broken up.</p><p>At the end of the meeting, Glimmer assigned various jobs to the princesses to help prove that Adora is still alive and in need of help. Entrapta was assigned to build a particle detector, to detect which particles were being sent out by the energy readings from the temple. Entrapta agreed and once the meeting was over, started to walk down the hallways of Bright Moon castle with Emily. Someone suddenly stepped in front of her, stopping Emily and Entrapta dead in their tracks. She looked up from her notes. It was Mermista.</p><p>"Oh, hi Mermista! I was just making my way to go back home to work on the particle detector with Hordak, so if you could just let me-"</p><p>"Uhhm, you're still living with Hordak? Wasn't he like, I don't know, the dictator of the Horde?" She had an annoyed look on her face.</p><p>"Um, yea, but he's fine now, he doesn't mean anything bad now-"</p><p>"And how do you know that, Entrapta? He could easily use you, manipulate you, hell, even start up a new version of the Horde behind your back. Ugh, like are you blind or something? He's evil-"</p><p>"He's NOT evil. Well, not anymore, but I swear, he's not evil, Mermista!"</p><p>"Uh huh, yea. TOTALLY not evil, and we're all just going to forgive all the terrible things he did back then, right?!" Mermista glared down at Entrapta. Entrapta's heart was beating out of her chest. She was mad. Why was Mermista telling Entrapta all these bad things about Hordak?</p><p>"Well, first of all, I'M NOT BLIND. He is a sweetheart and I don't care if he was an evil overlord back then, that's all in the past now, Mermista! And also, so what if I'm blind? At least I'm loving from my heart." Entrapta was on the verge of tears after saying that. Mermista sighed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Whatever. Just don't come crying to us when Hordak betrays you or uses you or makes a new version of the Horde behind your back, or whatever." Mermista groaned and walked away without another word. Entrapta sighed and wiped at her eyes. She sat on Emily's hood, and sighed. Emily beeped.</p><p>"Let's go home, Emily." Entrapta looked back down at her notes, and tried to brush off everything that just happened. But it's hard to brush something about a friend hating on your relationship away like that. It lingered on Entrapta's mind for the entire flight on the space shuttle. It lingered on her mind when she arrived home to Hordak, Wrong Hordak, and Imp welcoming her home with tiny soup for dinner. It lingered on her mind through dinner, through her shower, through everything. And Hordak noticed something bothered her.</p><p>"Entrapta? Are you.. Alright?" She looked at Hordak, surprised. They were both in bed, watching a movie.</p><p>"Um, yea! Everything is fine, I'm just tired.." Entrapta turned back to the TV, a fake smile covering up her nervousness. How would Hordak react to this whole situation? Luckily, Hordak didn't believe what she just claimed.</p><p>"Entrapta, come on, I know something is bothering you. But if you don't want to share, that is alright-" He held Entrapta's hand and gave it a squeeze. Entrapta sighed and hugged Hordak out of nowhere. Hordak looked at her, surprised.</p><p>"It's just that... Mermista doesn't really... approve of our relationship, I guess. She told me that you are evil and that you would use me or something." Entrapta hugged Hordak tighter as she started to tear up.</p><p>"Hey... Don't listen to Mermista and other people who don't approve of our relationship. They're just judging by our past. And I'll never EVER use you for anything, Entrapta. Never." He hugged Entrapta and they hugged for a while. Entrapta finally looked up. Her eyes were starting to slowly close; she was tired. Hordak turned the TV off, and snuggled up with Entrapta on the bed. He kissed her before she dozed off, and his eyes slowly dropped down as well, casting him into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Hazy Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chills ran down Hordak's spine once again as he held on to Entrapta, who was moaning with every stroke of his fingers. He was in a hazy state of mind, he couldn't really concentrate on what has going on. He only knew that he was literally fingering Entrapta. His eyes widened as he started remembering. How did all this happen?</p><p>Hordak was just walking into the room to take a quick nap to recharge, and saw Entrapta sitting on the bed, her legs making an M sort of shape. He has stood there, speechless, blood rushing to his face. Until Entrapta gently pulled him towards her. What happened after that.. He doesn't remember. His thoughts were interrupted by Entrapta's moans.</p><p>"Hordak..." Entrapta grasped the sides of the bed sheets, moaning with every stroke Hordak made with his fingers. Blood rushed to his face with every moan Entrapta made. She started to shake as he stroked more, finally coming to a stop. Sighing, she laid back on the bed. She looked up, her face red as a rose.</p><p>"Sorry, I guess I got too carried away with my moans.." She giggled, and Hordak kissed her again. Just as things were getting steamy again.. a knock on the door interrupted them. They both looked up, confusion settling on both of their faces. Hordak hesitantly got up, and walked to the door while Entrapta covered herself up in the covers. Hordak put some shorts on and slowly opened the door.</p><p>"Hello, brother!" It was Wrong Hordak. Hordak frowned.</p><p>"Hello, um.. What are you doing up this late?" He lifted his eyebrow and Wrong Hordak started talking.</p><p>"Well, I was reading some novels on the internet, and I heard grunts coming from your room. I was anxious that maybe you or Entrapta got hurt in some way." Hordak's ears lowered as he realized that Wrong Hordak wasn't hearing grunts. The tips of his ears started to turn red, and behind him, Entrapta was on the brink of dying of laughter.</p><p>"No Wrong Hordak.. We're fine. I promise." Hordak managed to show a somewhat embarrassed smile, and it luckily reassured Wrong Hordak. Hordak gave him a pat on the head and sent him away, back to bed. He closed the door and Entrapta burst out laughing. Hordak smiled at her, his ears still pretty red. He sat back down on the edge of the bed, and hugged her while she continued laughing and giggling as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.</p><p>"Haha, I love you so much," Entrapta's words made Hordak shiver again, just like last time. He kissed her and they started making out once again.</p><p>✿✿✿✿✿✿</p><p>Hordak and Entrapta both woke up late the next morning. They had spent the entire night making out and were really close to having full-blown sex, but they decided not to at the last minute. They stood up, still kind of leaning on each other, hazy minded, and lovestruck. They slowly made their way to the door, and headed downstairs. There was a bunch of commotion downstairs. They walked into the kitchen to find Catra, Glimmer, Bow, Perfuma, Scorpia, Frosta, and Mermista.</p><p>What were they doing in Entrapta and Hordak's castle? Entrapta and Hordak were about to find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝙏𝙃𝘼𝙉𝙆𝙎 𝙁𝙊𝙍 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙍𝙄𝘽𝙇𝙔 𝙍𝙐𝙎𝙃𝙀𝘿 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍! 🙈</p><p>𝙄 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙜𝙪𝙮𝙨 𝙚𝙣𝙟𝙤𝙮𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙩 :) 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙪𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧! 𝙄𝙩 𝙢𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙬 𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙤𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙬, 𝙄'𝙢 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙮𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙤 𝙘𝙧𝙤𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙩, 𝙨𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜!</p><p>𝙃𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙮'𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙚𝙣𝙟𝙤𝙮𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙡𝙡! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. To Adventure!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, guys.. What's going on? What are you guys doing in my kitchen at-" Entrapta looked at the clock on the wall. "-11 AM?" She smiled awkwardly. Glimmer started to speak.</p><p>"Entrapta, remember that thing we talked about in the last meeting?" Entrapta's expression darkened as she started to remember what Mermista had said about her and Hordak. Mermista hesitantly looked away.</p><p>"Yea, I remember..." She squeezed Hordak's hand, and he carefully rubbed his fingers over hers. Entrapta's expression relaxed.</p><p>"Did you find out what was causing the signal?" Entrapta looked up at Glimmer, and she looked over at Catra. Catra slowly got up to address the eerily quiet room.</p><p>"With the help of Bow, we have discovered a secret message written in First Ones Language through the particles that are being emitted from the temple, and we translated it-" Catra's face turned into a worried expression.</p><p>"What does it say?" Entrapta anxiously asked as Catra pulled out Bow's tracker pad from his backpack. She examined it.</p><p>"Planet Casifire, Solar System 1-B73, Galaxy Cosmedia." Entrapta's eyes widened. A tense silence filled the room.</p><p>"They're... Directions?! But, who sent-"</p><p>"It's Adora, duh." Mermista's response could be heard from the back of the kitchen. Entrapta's hand squeezed Hordak's. He gently squeezed it back, and her grip relaxed a bit.</p><p>"It's Adora. She's still alive.. Somehow. And we're going to go get her back for good." Catra's face had a tint of red on it, and she looked back down at the floor.</p><p>"We leave in two days. Try to bring along trackers, scientific stuff, tools, in case we need them." Catra looked up.</p><p>"Okay! Will do. Don't worry, we'll get Adora back." Entrapta patted Catra's head with her movable hair, and Catra smiled.</p><p>"Okay then, let's go start packing! To ADVENTURE!" Sea Hawk ran out the room, with Mermista slapping her face and groaning at him. Everyone else followed behind them. Catra was the last to go outside, but before she stepped out, she turned to Entrapta and Hordak. She leaned in close and whispered.</p><p>"...Do you guys think we'll be able to get her back..?" Her eyes were full of saddness and despair. Hordak and Entrapta gave her reassuring smiles. "Of course we will." Entrapta smiled and Catra smiled back. She waved at them and went out the doors. Hordak looked down at Entrapta.</p><p>"Well, I guess that means that we better start packing then." He gave Entrapta a forehead kiss and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast.<br/>Entrapta smiled. They'll be traveling through space, in She-Ra's spacecraft! Just think of all the amazing wonders-</p><p>"No, get your head out of the clouds, Entrapta. Focus. We need to find Adora and bring her back home." She looked at Hordak.</p><p>".. And then maybe study some stars with Hordak.. Only time will tell."</p><p>✿✿✿✿✿✿</p><p>𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧! 𝙎𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙩, 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙠 𝙗𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙖𝙩 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙤𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙢𝙮 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙬𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙤𝙪𝙩. 𝙄 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙣𝙟𝙤𝙮𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙩!</p><p>𝘼𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧, 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜.. :𝘿</p><p>𝙎𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙪𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. My Cosmic Wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's the last box!" Entrapta yelled out as Hordak and Bow helped carry them up the ship. It was finally the day they would go out into space and rescue Adora. Entrapta has been looking forward to going into space for a very long time now, and has been impatiently waiting for the day to arrive. And now, it's finally here! Entrapta smiled and looked up to the blue sky. She turned to face Wrong Hordak, Imp, and Emily. They were coming along for the ride, too.</p><p>"You have everything you need, guys?" They all nodded. She smiled and watched them board the spaceship. Hordak approached her.</p><p>"Are you ready, Entrapta?" Entrapta smiled at Hordak.</p><p>"Ready as I'll ever be."</p><p>✿✿✿✿✿✿</p><p>The ship was off the ground now. Way off the ground, to be exact. They just left Etheria's atmosphere, and they were in space now. Imp, Emily, and Wrong Hordak all stared up at the stars, wonder in their eyes. Entrapta watched from afar and giggled. She exited the room to go find Hordak.</p><p>She opened the door to her room to find Hordak, sitting on the ledge of the window, facing the stars. His ears jerked at the sound of the door opening, and he smiled.</p><p>"Hello, Entrapta." He turned to look at her. She smiled back.</p><p>"Hey, Hordak." She sat down next to him. "Watching the stars?"</p><p>"Yea, they're beautiful." He suddenly hugged her, and she leaned against the wall and looked out to the stars, with Hordak laying down on her lap.</p><p>Her eyes brightened up as she talked about all the scientific possibilities they could discover, and Hordak looked up at them. They sparkled like lighting when it striked on Etheria. Just that they sparkled on for longer than a few seconds. He smiled and extended his hand up to her cheek. He gently placed it there. She stopped talking and looked down at him. Hordak sighed.</p><p>"You're so pretty. You're my cosmic wonder." He smiled, his cheeks turning red. Entrapta felt her cheeks warm, and she smiled and she closed her eyes and held Hordak's hand against her cheek. His hand felt cool. She felt in a pure state of mind when she felt his hand. He soon retreated and went back to looking out the window, and Entrapta did as well, hugging Hordak in the process.</p><p>✿✿✿✿✿✿</p><p>Bow called them down to the control room after 30 minutes. Everyone was gathered around a hologram of the planet Adora was supposedly being held hostage in- Casifire. The planet looked barren and empty.</p><p>"Entrapta, can you give us an approximate time of arrival to Casifire?" Glimmer asked.</p><p>"Hmm.." Entrapta made some quick calculations. "About 17 hours if we keep at our current speed and direction." Glimmer smiled.</p><p>"Perfect! Then, you guys can find things to do until we arrive. I guess we're going to be stuck with each other." She smiled.</p><p>✿✿✿✿✿✿</p><p>𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧! 𝙄 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙧𝙩 𝙏𝙬𝙏</p><p>𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙗𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙮 𝙗𝙚 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙣𝙚, 𝙬𝙚'𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙚𝙚 :&gt;</p><p>𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Baking with Wrong Hordak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hordak was annoyed. He wanted to spend some alone time with Entrapta and just cuddle and watch the stars together. Maybe kiss each other and let it go from there. But Entrapta had to attend to some business with Glimmer, Catra, and the others, so she suggested him to bond more with Wrong Hordak.</p><p>"But Entrapta-" Hordak whined as he was taken down to the kitchen. Entrapta rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Hordak, it'll be okay! You guys haven't really bonded, so what better way to bond than by baking some pastries?" She smiled at him and dropped him off at the kitchen door. Hordak put on a sad face and silently pleaded with Entrapta. Entrapta smiled. </p><p>"Sorry, Hordak, but you have to bond with Wrong Hordak! It won't hurt you-"</p><p>"ENTRAPTA! HOW DO YOU FIX THE WIRES ON THE CONTROL PANEL? OH.. WAIT NEVER MIND.. WAIT ACTUALLY GET OVER HERE!" </p><p>"ADORA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TANGLED IN THE WIRES?"</p><p>"I DON'T KNOW!"</p><p>Entrapta looked back at Hordak. "Sorry I have to go. Looks like Adora got tangled in the wires-" She laughed. "Again." She waved at Hordak and she dissapeared into the control room.</p><p>Hordak winced. He braced himself for a disaster in the kitchen. It was Wrong Hordak, after all. He breathed in, opened his eyes, and opened the doors to the kitchen. Surprisingly, it was still intact, and clean. All the baking supplies were laid out neatly on the granite counter and the silverware gleamed in the light. Wrong Hordak was mixing the cupcake mix when he looked up and saw Hordak standing there, in utter shock.</p><p>"Oh, hello brother! Would you care to join me in making some cupcakes?" Hordak slowly nodded and walked over to Wrong Hordak, and started to help him mix in all the ingredients. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, so Hordak decided to start a conversation with Wrong Hordak.</p><p>"So... Um... How have you been?"</p><p>"Oh I've been good! I have been helping Queen Glimmer make so many pastries and meals, though I prefer pastries. Don't tell her I said that!"</p><p>"Hehe, don't worry, I won't."</p><p>"Oh, phew! Did you know that Perfuma and Scorpia are now dating? And Glimmer got with Bow?"</p><p>"Oh, really? Wow, I did not know that."</p><p>"Yea, totally wasn't expecting that couple."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Wrong Hordak looked over at Hordak's expression. He was confused. </p><p>"Hordak?"</p><p>"Yes, Wrong Hordak?"</p><p>"What is the expression you have on your face all about?"</p><p>Hordak thought for a moment.</p><p>"Well.." He looked over at Wrong Hordak. "You need to promise me you won't say a WORD about this, you hear me?"</p><p>"Yes, brother, I promise!"</p><p>"Alright. Well, I saw Entrapta's family photos when she was little, and how the queen and king took photos together. I have been thinking.. What if I made Entrapta MY queen? Like, what if there was a way to ask her if she wanted to me my queen-"</p><p>"You mean, like marriage?"</p><p>Hordak's ears perked up at hearing the word "marriage." He suddenly realized that Wrong Hordak wasn't so naive after all.</p><p>"Yes, exactly like that."</p><p>"Well, I think you should wait a little longer. You guys barely have like three or four months together, and I would be thinking about how to be a good boyfriend for this period. MAYBE start to save up for a diamond ring, cause they cost money."</p><p>Hordak thought about what Wrong Hordak had said. Maybe he was right. If he proposed now, it would seem rushed. He should probably wait until they continue with the relationship a little more. He smiled at Wrong Hordak. </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>✿✿✿✿✿✿</p><p>After about 30 minutes of mixing the ingredients up, the Hordaks finally put the cupcakes to bake. They sat down and talked about marriage, with Hordak's thoughts about Entrapta growing even more. Soon, the cupcakes were done, and they started decorating them. Hordak decorated one with dark Fuschia frosting, lavender swirls, and added the finishing touch- yellow star-like sprinkles. He smiled as he set the cupcake aside to give to Entrapta later.</p><p>✿✿✿✿✿✿</p><p>"WE BAKED CUPCAKES!" Wrong Hordak yelled out as he walked into the control room with Hordak. They both carried trays with cupcakes, each one representing one Etherian. They all came near and laughed and talked as they ate their cupcakes. Hordak noticed Entrapta wasn't there and turned to Wrong Hordak.</p><p>"I'm going to go give Entrapta her cupcake. We should bake again sometime." He smiled at him. Wrong Hordak grinned. </p><p>"Yes! It was an amazing experience. I hope Entrapta likes the cupcake!" He waved at Hordak.</p><p>Hordak grabbed Entrapta's and walked out of the room to their bedroom. He looked in and saw Entrapta humming one of Ariana Grande's songs as she put her tools away. He knocked on the door.</p><p>"Oh, hi Hordak!" She walked up to him and smiled. "What's up?"</p><p>"I.. Made this for you." He smiled and gave her the cupcake. Her eyes brightened up like diamonds and she smiled.</p><p>"Oh wow, a cupcake? FOR ME?! Aw, thank you sweetheart!" She smiled up at him and they shared a cute kiss together. She grabbed the cupcake, sat down on the windowledge with Hordak, and they both ate their cupcakes, watching the stars.</p><p>Hordak thought to himself as Entrapta cuddled up next to him.. </p><p>"Bonding with Wrong Hordak was an amazing idea."</p><p>✿✿✿✿✿✿</p><p>𝙏𝙃𝘼𝙉𝙆𝙎 𝙁𝙊𝙍 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍! We hit 5k views and I'm so happy! Thank you to every5who has supported me along the way &lt;3 new chapter coming out soon and I love you all so much :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Hugs and Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>𝙒𝘼𝙍𝙉𝙄𝙉𝙂: 𝙎𝙇𝙄𝙂𝙃𝙏 𝙉𝙎𝙁𝙒/𝙎𝙈𝙐𝙏 :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entrapta felt warm up against Hordak's body. She held his close, and everything felt still for once.</p><p>Today hasn't been treating Entrapta well. The constant feeling of dread as they flew closer to the planet where Adora was being held hostage loomed over everyone, and they all just kept to themselves. Hordak noticed how she was feeling and he wanted her to feel better, so they cuddled up in their room, embracing each other and feeling each other's warmth. Entrapta looked up to the starry void outside.</p><p>"Entrapta, what's wrong...?" Hordak asked her, and she looked back down at him.</p><p>"I'm.." She turned away. "I'm just still really nervous around Mermista, you know... After what she said." She looked back over to the window out of embarrassment. Hordak sat and and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>"Entrapta, you know I love you so much, and we aren't going to let a few mean people ruin our relationship." He looked at her eyes, they gleamed when he slowly inched forward and kissed her. She held onto him as he slowly held onto her waist and picked her up, slowly bringing her back down on the bed once again. They kept kissing until Hordak started to kiss her neck, and she started to hold onto him and turn red.</p><p>"ENTRAPTA, WE NEED YOU-" Frosta began to open the door.</p><p>"FROSTA DON'T COME IN!" Entrapta yelled out, and Frosta yelped. "OH GOD, sorry, um-" She quickly closed the door as soon as she opened it.</p><p>"Um, Catra, Bow, and Glimmer need you both in the control room.." There was an awkward silence.</p><p>"I won't tell anyone you two were making out or anything, um.." After more awkward silence, Frosta walked away. Entrapta burried her face in the pillows and stifled a scream. Hordak chuckled at her. They both got up and started to walk over to the control room.</p><p>"We really need to start locking the doors."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this terribly rushed chapter! 👁💧👄💧👁</p><p>I'm really sorry for the terrible uploading schedule, I'm weird :')</p><p>The new chapter will be a long one, but it will be interesting soooo stay tuned :)</p><p>I love you all so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>